1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cable connector assembly, more particularly to cable connector assembly with a small volume.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, a plurality of connectors, such as Universal Serial Bus (USB) connector, Audio jack, Print ports et al, are set in computers for transmitting data signals. In general, the connectors are arranged at a rear side of the computers for preventing a mating connector from being hit and departed from the connectors, and consumers must turn the computer to front for inserting the mating connector and return the computer when the connectors are inserted completely, which is inconvenient to consumers when some connectors are inserted frequently.
For solving the above problems, some computer designers design a computer with some connectors which are used frequently, such as Universal Serial Bus (USB) connectors and Audio jacks, at a front side thereof. Usually, a computer is designed with at least four USB connectors and two audio jacks, and the four USB connectors and two Audio jacks are horizontally arranged in a row along a transverse direction of the computer. However, with the miniature development of the electrical industry, the computer has a limit width which can not hold four horizontal USB connectors and two Audio jacks along the transverse direction.
Hence, an improved cable connector assembly with small volume is desired to overcome the above problems.